Taken
by 13stars
Summary: Bella Swan is in her last year of High School, she's finally a Senior. Everything is perfect, new friends, more laughs, seeing her dad for the first time in years and High School is almost done. Everything is perfect! Or so she thought. . .
1. Stares

_**If you accidently clicked on this story, PLEASE read. It's extremely good! At least that's what i'm told.**_

_A/N_**:** This is my first story I have written under my username. I am writing two stories with my friend on her page 'Team-Switserland05' called, 'You Didn't!' and 'Race Against Time' Look them up. They are both _really_ good stories. ~ _13stars_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Twilight or the characters, this story your reading, and the stuff I bought, is all I can say is mine.

_**

* * *

**_

~ Stares ~

_**~ BPOV ~**_

I had just moved to the small, gloomy town of Forks Washington. I looked over at my clock to check the time, 7:50 a.m. I had ten minutes to get there before the first bell. Walking out of the warm house and into the rain, climbing into my ancient Red Chevy truck Charlie had given me as a welcome home present. _Home_, ha, this home will never be the same as the one in Florida. The house is actually _dry_ in Florida.

When I arrived in the School parking lot, there were students already on campus heading to their first period class, since it was the middle of the semester they already had their schedule. The first place I had to go to was the office, to get my schedule. I got out of my warm cab into the cold and headed to the office. It was warm and cheery inside the office. I walked up to the counter where an elderly woman was filing papers.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here, please call me Bella." It was obvious she didn't hear me walk up because when I spoke she jumped and dropped the papers she was holding to the floor. They scattered everywhere, making a big mess.

She looked at me, immediate awareness in her eyes, it was obvious she, like everyone else in this small town knew I was arriving today, Charlie must have spread the word.

"Oh, Hello dear, I have your schedule right here" she said and started digging though a pile of papers on her desk in front of her.

"Ah, here you go" Laying a paper in front of me, she gave me a map of the school and started highlighting my classes and the best routes to get there. She also gave me a slip that all of my teachers had to sign. I was to bring it back after school was over.

"Thank-you, Oh and sorry about that" I said looking at the papers everywhere on the ground.

"No problem dear, have a nice first day." Yup, she was hoping just like Charlie, hoping that I would like it here. _Yeah right, how could I like it here?_ Either way I smiled a fake smile as I walked out the door, headed to my first class. I don't think I fooled her.

Once outside, I looked at my map, trying to memorize the routes, I didn't want to have to look at it the entire day, like a blind tourist. My first class was English. I walked up to my teacher to get my slip signed, when he saw the name on the slip he gawked, not an encouraging response. He told me his name was Mr. Mason and gave me a list of books we would be reading, he sent me to an empty desk at the back of the room. Although I was at the back, my classmates still managed to stare at me. _Great, that's going to get annoying. _

Class started and it was pretty boring, all the books on the list he gave me I had already read and wrote an essay on. Wonder if mom would send them to me…

When the bell rang I headed to my next class, Government. The teacher in this class had the same response as my English teacher. Sadly, there wasn't any empty seats in the back, so he sent me to one in the middle of the room. It was easier for my classmates to stare at me here. Class dragged on and on finally the bell rang, time for my next class, and more stares. _Oh joy. _

_Thankfully _my next teacher didn't gawk and sent me to a desk at the far right of the room. Next to a small, pixy like girl with short black spiky hair going in various directions. She was the only one with an empty seat next to her. I could tell she was a very energetic person because when I sat next to her she started talking so fast I could barely understand her.

"OhmygodyourIsabellaswanarn'tyou?"

"Bella" I corrected

She then continued without a break

"I'mAliceDoyouhaveanyonetositwithdurindlunch?Ifyouwantyoucansitwithmeandmyfriendswe'dlovetositwithyou." She would have continued talking but she ran out of air, she probably would have continued talking until someone interrupted her.

"Umm, can you repeat that but slower?

"Sure! I said, I'm Alice, Do you have anyone to sit with during lunch? If you want you can sit with me and my friends. we'd love to sit with you."

"No, I don't have anyone to sit with. I'd love to join you and your friends. But, could you slow down?"

"Yay!" she squealed "Sorry, I got excited, I'll try to calm down."

I laughed "Do you often get that excited? Or hyper?"

"Yeah, it happens regularly. I usually get more hyper than usual on the days I get to meet someone new." That is nice to know. I wonder if her friends know she does that... I'll have to ask them when i meet them...

"Are you serious? You get that hyper over meeting new?"

'Yeah, it happens like that sometimes but it is usually more extreme and happens at _really_ _random_ times, it is normally worse when the person is my age." Ok… 'Note to self' don't get Alice hyper. Shes nice but, I don't really want any more attention, an if shes always this hyper we're bound to get more stares...

"That…" I was about to say 'That is kind of funny' but then Mr. Banner decided to start class. Now he decides to teach.... She stopped talking now. Alice didn't say anything else for the rest of the period, he never gave her a chance to continue, which means a silent and slightly boreing class period.

Biology passed quickly, too quick for my taste, Lunch was next and then I would have to try to have a conversation with strangers. _Fun, Fun._ I'm not looking forward to that. A few minutes later the bell rang and Alice started talking again. She was talking about teachers and school activities coming up. I wasn't really paying attention to her, amazingly she was the type of person where all you have to do is nod at the right places and they keep going rambling on. I didn't have to say anything.

Lunch was _way_ worse than any of my other classes. _Everyone_, I mean _everyone_ stared at me as we walked to a table full of Alice's friends. Alice started introducing her friend's one by one without a breath. There was Angela, Ben, Lauren, Jessica, Hillary, Megan, Kelly, Marie, and Starla. As soon as she spoke their name I forgot it. I sat between Alice and the girl I think Alice said was Starla, but I wasn't sure, at least not completely.

They all were chatting and laughing at jokes, some good but most were bad, they seemed really nice. And a _lot_ like Alice, they loved to talk, and it was the same way, all I had to do was nod an they continued.

Alice turned to me and started telling me that she lives next to the Chief of police, apparently she's my neighbor. Well now I know one of my neighbors. At least if I ever wanted to get out of the house and hang out with one of my friends, I wouldn't have to go far. Alice also gave me her phone number. She said I could call anytime and that we should hang out sometime.

Though a bad thing was she loved to shop. _Ugh, shopping. Not fun at all. I don't get how people can stand shopping. All you do is spend your money on crap you can't return or on stuff you'll probably never use. I mean if you had the money it might be fun, but most people don't have that much money. Even if they do have that much money, they don't have anywhere to put it. Apparently she does. She probably has room for it all too. Great, I bet she's going to try to make me her personal Barbie Doll._ My thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang.

School was pretty boring after lunch and passed slowly. I wish school would end already. I just wanted to go to the office, turn in my slip, and go home. As if the bell heard my thoughts it rang, signaling the end of school. I couldn't stand anymore classes, or stares.

I walked out of my P.E. class to the office, and turned in my now full slip. The coach had found me a uniform but didn't make me change since it was my first day he also had me watch the entire period instead of participating in the games today. I was saved from embarrassment and an injury for today. The others in the class also avoided injuries today but I'm afraid no one will be saved tomorrow...

* * *

A/N

Review! Hope you like it. I know it is boring right now but I have to get the boring stuff out of the way before I can post the good stuff. I realized I made it sound like Bella hated Alice so I changed it, It is now how I ment it to sound. I got the idea for this story from the song "Leave Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park if you haven't heard of it then look it up. It is also on the Twilight soundtrack. It's _really_ good ~ 13stars


	2. New Girl

Alright! Hey guys! I found my inspiration again! Sorry I made you wait so long! There are only a few more chapters of boring filler stuff before it gets interesting! When I get 5 or more reviews _and_ when you go and vote, I will do what the votes say, the poll will close in Two days, or they will close when I see that everyone that has Favorited/Alerted/Reviewed has cast their vote. The votes and the reviews I get will help make my decision of when and _if _I update. since it is awhile after I last updated, I have to suggest that you go back and read Chapter One again. Not only to remember what happened, but also because it is different than the one you probably remember.

I wanted to give a Thanks and a shout out to my first reviewer, _RozzLuvzEmmett_.

Here is the Second Chappy to 'Taken' Enjoy! ~ 13stars

_I do not own Twilight, I only own my ideas_

* * *

_**~ New Girl ~**_

_**~ EPOV ~**_

It was a Monday morning, foggy as always. Alice was discarding clothes as usual and the rejects were flying across the room. I wish she would hurry, were going to be late. It was 7:40 it was a 10 minute drive.

"Alice! Hurry up! We have to go!" I called up the staircase

"I'll be done in a minute!"

She does this every day, sometimes she takes more time, and sometimes she barely takes any time. Alice was so hyper today… I have no idea why. As far as I knew there wasn't anything special happening…I guess I'll find out in a minute.

"Let's go!" Alice yelled while she ran down the stairs and past me.

"Ok. Alice Thanks for killing my ear!" I said mockingly

"You're Welcome Eddy" Ugh, Eddy, she knows I hate that nickname

I glared at her as she ran out the door and to the car

A few minutes later I drove into the school parking lot, thanks to my driving we got there with some time to spare. As soon as the car stopped in a space, Alice was out and looking around excitedly. It was like she was expecting something.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked

"Don't you remember?"

"Uh, remember what?"

"You forgot? We have a new student today!" She said looking at me like it was obvious

Oh, no wonder she's so excited, the new girl, Isabella Swan was arriving here today. How could I forget that? The entire town has been waiting for her to arrive. Apparently Alice hasn't forgotten. I bet that girl just wants to be left alone. When I came to this school it was all I had wanted, privacy. The stares were annoying too, but I soon got used to those.

"Alice come on, if we continue to stand here we are going to be late for sure."

"Fine" she sighed

For the moment giving up her search for Isabella Swan. No doubt she'd be preoccupied all day looking for her. Alice and I parted going to our separate classes. The look on all the guys' faces practically screamed that they were hoping the new girl, Isabella, would be in their class. All the girls' faces screamed that were worried that the new girl would take their spotlight. I have always been good at reading people by their expressions; I mean it's not that hard to tell what the people at my small high school were worried about. There hasn't been anyone I haven't been able to read.

Alice and I headed to our first period class, P.E. We parted paths, heading to the changing rooms. I changed and went out to the court, we were playing basketball today. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't my idea of fun, or athletics. Soon first period was over and I went to change so I could head for my next class, Trig. Alice had English as her next class. We only have one class together; we don't sit with each other at lunch because she sits with her friends at a separate table across the room.

I walked into my Trig class, headed toward my seat in the middle on the left side of the room by the window. I sat down and started to take out my supplies for class. When the tardy bell rang everyone was in their seat with their supplies on the desk they were at, some were still pulling things out. Mr. Schroeder came out and started today's lesson. Before I knew it, second period was over and I was headed to English.

Once Mr. Mason had started class, it flew by and I was on my way to meet up with Emmett and Jasper. Emmett and Jasper are my best friends, I've known them forever. My parents passed in a fire when I was eight years old. Alice and I don't remember our parents very well; Carlisle and Esme have been our adoptive parents for awhile now. As I was walking toward their class I heard someone call my name. I looked to the left where the call came from. Emmett was cutting through the crowd with Jasper behind him, heading towards me.

When they caught up to me, we started walking to lunch talking about our day so far. Emmett was telling us about some accidents in P.E. his classmates had caused; Emmett had his class last period. As we exchanged stories we got closer to the Cafeteria. None of us were hungry so we just sat down at our table and talked, suddenly the room got unusually quiet. Emmett, Jasper, and I stopped talking and looked up at the exact same time to see why the room was so quiet. Scanning through the room, we saw that everyone was staring at the Cafeteria doors. It was then, as I followed the eyes of my peers, that I first saw her.

* * *

**A/N:** Review! I hope you liked it! On my profile I put up a poll, go there and cast your vote, I won't update until you guys take the poll. If you submit a review I really like, and/or is the first reviewer for this Chappy, you may be mentioned! Only time will tell! **Remember:** Your reviews are the only thing that is keeping me motivated to update! So review! ~ 13stars


	3. Secrets

Hey! I'm back! Ok, here is the Third Chapter of 'Taken'

I wanted to give a shout out to my first reviewer, **Bobbypingirl101**.

I said I would mention my favorite reviews and if you had a story I would mention that too, so **Rozzluvzemmett** and **Bobbypingirl101** are my two favorite reviews for the second chapter. **Rozzluvzemmett **- Your review made me laugh, my friends thought I was crazy... and **Bobbypingirl101**- Your review was so sweet, I'm happy to know that I captured Edwards POV so well.  
**  
Check out their stories! Both of them are amazing Authors! **Thank-You for the reviews guys! Enjoy! ~ **13stars**

_If I said I owned Twilight then I would be lying :O _

**Previously on 'Taken'**

_It was then, as I followed the eyes of my peers, that I first saw her._

* * *

_**~ Secrets ~**_

_**~ EPOV ~**_

I watched as she walked behind Alice through the lunch line, and to a table full of Alice's friends. Unable to move, blink, or speak. All I could do was stare like an idiot at her along with the rest of my peers. As she walked across the room, I was struck and stuck in awe by her beauty. I couldn't help but stare as she sat down and talked with her friends. I was still stareing when talking behind me brought me back to reality.

"Figures Alice found the new girl and befriended her." Jasper said

"It's not a surprise Jasper, she does this every time we get a new girl." Emmett stated as if it was obvious, and it partially was.

"True, she does." Jasper replied "Did you see the way Edward was staring at her? His eyes were glued to her every movement. It was like he was ready to worship her."

At this comment I spun and stared at them

"Aww, Eddie has a crush. Our boy is finally growing up." Emmett crooned in a motherly voice, wiping fake tears away.

I just gave him a death glare and said "Emmett shut up, you'd make the worst mother ever. Scratch that you'd make the worst girl ever"

Jasper started laughing when Emmett looked at him, "Ya know what Jasper?"

"What?" He asked while looking through tears

"I think I would make a pretty good mother if I say so myself." This caused the almost calm Jasper to fall over on his side laughing harder as Emmett continued without a pause, "Besides, I've never worn girl's clothes… unlike someone here…" He then looked sideways across the table. My eyes widened as his words sunk in and I gazed over at Jasper.

Jasper had stopped laughing "Guys you know as well as I do that Alice needed someone to model her clothes so she could hem them. I was doing her a favor."

"Sure… Jasper, if that's what you say… *Cough* 'Lie' *Cough* Sorry had something stuck in my throat…" I said with a glance to Emmett, right then the bell rang and upon further inspection, I saw that the Cafeteria was almost empty. Saved by the bell, how Cliché.

"Come on, let's go." I had Biology next period. Emmett and Jasper had the same class. Biology is easy so we just sit in back and talk when no one is paying attention.

We have to go to school for cover, but we move every few years to keep from being captured. Everyone in this school, they are just normal humans… not one of us, not being tracked and taken to be injected with stuff that can kill us. It is what we are trying to avoid; Them.

School passed by quickly after lunch. The echo of the final bell passed through the air, signaling the end of school. Soon I was driving home, to finish my homework, and play a song or two on the piano.

* * *

**A/N:** Review!

Sorry it is so short, it is the shortest chappy I've ever written. I got new ideas for this story that will add more excitement and mystery to the drama coming up, and yes, it will be a bit more time and some more chappies but there will be a little drama.

I am making this story into a crossover, but before I reveal where I got my ideas, I want you to guess and tell me in your review! Almost everything you need to piece it together is in this chappy, and the chappies to come. Do you guys know who he was talking about by 'Them'? I would love to hear what you think! Also, this is the night he composes the lullaby for Bella… I wonder if she'll ever hear it… I made this short because I didn't want to give it away so soon. If you guess the right place I got the ideas, then I will mention you, and if you have your own story I will mention that too. You guys met my requirements for me to give you another chapter, it is short. I'm so sorry. The next chapter will be in BPOV so expect it, and I will reveal more of my source in it too. The next chapter will be longer than usual to make up for the short chapter today. Sorry for the long author's note. It was essential.

* * *

**Remember:** You have until someone guesses right to guess, and also your reviews are the only things keeping me updating. So review!

Your Author

~ **13stars**


	4. Taken

Hey! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I had a lot going on. As I promised I would make this chapter the longest one yet. I stuck to my word. I know you all will be satisfied with this chappy. I wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews I have gotten; it has made me exremly happy to know someone is out there reading my crazy ideas that we call stories. Though I would like more reviews, is that possible guys? I published a new story; it is a crossover of 'The Day The Earth Stood Still' and 'Twilight'. I am the only one to do a crossover with those two stories. Check it out! Enjoy!!! ~ 13stars

~**RozzluvzEmmett**~ Thank-You for being my first reviewer for Chapter three! Also, Thank-You for checking out my other story, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

I am not sure if I did a disclaimer for the other chapters, so here it is.

If I owned Twilight would I be writing this disclaimer? Uh, no I wouldn't. I would be kickin it at parties. :D I sadly don't own any songs either…

* * *

**~ Previously on 'Taken' ~**

**~EPOV~**

It is what we are trying to avoid; Them.

**~ Taken ~**

**~BPOV~**

It has been a week since I arrived in forks. I'm surprised, and glad that no one has figured out my secret. If they found out, it would be a catastrophe. Alice has asked me to go shopping with her, and I of course agreed. It scared me though when she got this mischievous grin, it was a little scary, any one could agree with me. I could have gotten out of the trip, but it would have given my secret away, and that was the last thing I wanted. It was currently Sunday, the day of the shopping trip; I had been trying for a few days to figure out why she would smile like that when I agreed. Only a few more minutes until she arrives, then I will know what made her react like that when I agreed. Part of me wants to know, part of me fears to know. I walked to grab my purse and I decided to check if I had everything I needed. While I was checking I heard a horn go off in the driveway. Time to go I thought as I headed out the door.

~ (Many stores, shopping bags, and hours later…) ~

Ugh, why didn't I see this coming? Alice is a major shop addict! I mean, I knew she liked to shop, but I didn't know that she liked shopping this much! We have been to almost every store in the mall, I think almost every store…. At least this isn't a store with multiple stories…. I think.

"Bella! You have to try this on!"

"Um, no thanks Alice, I think I've bought enough today." I said while casting a glance downward to my bags…. I don't know how many bags I have, I lost count hours ago.

"Come on Bella, try this on and we can leave." Did she just say we could leave? I don't think I heard that right. "Don't look all shocked Bella! You did hear me right, this is our last store, and after you try this on we will put the bags in the trunk, then we can go eat. After that we'll go home."

I stared at her for a few seconds longer before being able to speak. "Fine" I scowled as she clapped her hands and threw the dress at me.

"Why do I even need a dress?" I asked.

"Hm?" Was all I got from the other side of the dressing room. She must have been thinking about something important to ignore me. She has never ignored me before. After I was changed into the dress I looked in the mirror, and I actually liked what I saw. The dress was a pastel green, with t-shirt like sleeves that were loose. It stopped just above my knees, and was a little bit longer in the back. It was low cut, but not too much, just enough to look good. The dress looked good on me; it fit my curves nicely, and showed off my shoulders.

"Bella, are you done?" An impatient Alice called.

I didn't answer because I was already opening the dressing room door. When I walked out Alice gasped.

"I knew it! It's perfect! You are so buying it!" Alice squealed, and demanded before I could protest if I wanted to. This was the one time I agreed with her.

"Now go change back into your own clothes." I did what I was told and when I got out of the dressing room she grabbed the dress out of my hands and raced to the cash register. She gets too excited over shopping… She acts like waiting in line to pay is the end of the world.

We had just finished eating and were on the way home when one of my favorite songs came on the radio. I reached over and turned up the music. It was 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence, I loved to sing it. It is a rare song to hear on the radio. Most stations don't play rock with a gothic flare, nor do they play bands from Italy either. Could this be a warning? Hm, I don't know, I'll have to see. But for now I'm going to relax, and sing.

(Bring Me To Life - Evanescence)

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up

(Wake me up inside)

I can't wake up

(Wake me up inside)

Save me

(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up

(Bid my blood to run)

I can't wake up

(Before I come undone)

Save me

(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Wake me up

(Wake me up inside)

I can't wake up

(Wake me up inside)

Save me

(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up

(Bid my blood to run)

I can't wake up

(Before I come undone)

Save me

(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

Wake me up

(Wake me up inside)

I can't wake up

(Wake me up inside)

Save me

(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up

(Bid my blood to run)

I can't wake up

(Before I come undone)

Save me

(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie

There's nothing inside

Bring me to life

When the song was over I turned down the radio and stared out the window.

"You never told me you liked that type of music Bella. I thought you only liked the classics."

"I do like the classics, but I like a variety of music too. Especially that song, it's one of my favorites. It surprised me when it was on the radio, normally the stations don't play that song."

"Why not? I liked it."

"You did? Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Do you want a copy of all their music?"

"Sure, I would love that. I want to see what else they do."

"Okay then, the next chance I get I will make you one."

"Sweet."

"So, Alice. Why did you like that song?"

"Huh? Oh, I liked it because it felt like it was directed towards me. Weird huh?"

"Kind of." Did she sense that too? Maybe this is about her and it involves me… or is it about me and it somehow involves her? I don't know. I guess I'll just have to wait and see if I can figure it out before something happens.

We were now passing the sign that says, 'Welcome to Forks Washington'.  
As we passed the first few blocks of houses, headed to my house, it started to get darker. Alice pulled up in my driveway.

"Night Bella, today was fun. We should do this more often."

"Night Alice, it was fun for you, I would love to do something like this as long as it doesn't involve shopping." I said trying not to laugh when she frowned. I closed the car door and walked up my driveway to my house. I grabbed the key under the eve and unlocked the door. Since the light was off and the cruiser wasn't in the driveway, Charlie wasn't home yet. I looked at the road and saw Alice driving away. I unlocked the door, turned on the porch light, and put the key back in the eve before closing the front door. I headed upstairs and put my bag down. Charlie told me he would get something to eat in town, so I didn't need to worry about dinner tonight. After the long day with Alice, and with school tomorrow, I was exhausted. I changed into my pajamas, turned off my bedroom light, and crawled into my bed. As I was waiting for sleep to take me I heard Charlie come home. I also heard him come up to see how I was doing before he went to his own bed.

(Monday)

I woke up to the sun shining through my window. I hopped up, looked out my window, and sure enough, I wasn't loosing it. Today was the type of day I could take out the clothes I normally wore in winter when I lived in Florida. I drove to school and met up with Angela. Her birthday was in two days. I had already gotten her a present, though Alice probably forgot to get her one. We met up with Alice and talked until the first bell rang, we then separated to go to our own classes. When I got to biology I figured I was right about Alice forgetting to get Angela a gift when I sat down and she turned to talk to me. The look on her face gave it away.

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Alice"

"Do you want to come with me tonight to pick out a gift for Angela? I can't believe I forgot to get her something!" I knew it, she so forgot.

"Sorry Alice, I have a lot of homework that's due tomorrow and I need to finish it, otherwise I would go and help. Besides I'm sure whatever you get her she will love. You are a natural at that type of thing. It will be easy for you."

"Yeah, I know, but it's more fun to have someone to shop with, and it will make it easier to decide."

"If you can't decide you can always take a picture of your choices and send me the picture. Then I can always text you back with my opinion. Will that help?"

"I think it will, Thanks for the idea."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad I could help."

Class started and ended, before I knew it I was on my way home. When I got home I decided to make dinner. I decided on steak, beans, fried potatoes, and fried bread. It was my favorite, and it was Charlie's favorite too.

After I got dinner started I went upstairs to start on my pile of homework. An hour later I went to check on dinner. Charlie came in as I was heading back up the stairs.

"Hey Bells"

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Ah, it was pretty calm at the station today. Not much to do."

"Oh, okay. Well dinner will be done soon and I'm going to go finish the rest of my homework."

"Okay, I'm gonna go watch the game." With that said he headed off to the front room and soon the sounds of the game filled the room.

Fifteen minutes later the food was done and I set the table, then after the food was moved from the kitchen to the table I called Charlie in to eat. We ate in silence, just the sliding and scraping noises of silverware on china.

After we finished eating I washed the dishes and headed upstairs to finish my homework. Soon I had finished all of my homework. Alice hadn't called for opinions yet, I knew it wouldn't be hard for her to decide. She's a natural at shopping for others. With that thought I went to bed, waiting until tomorrow so I can see what Alice got for Angela.

~Random Person POV ~

I had just received word from my watcher that the one I was looking for has been found. In a place with the weirdest name. Why do they call it that anyway? I was currently boarding a plane; it was the fastest way to get there. My goal was to go to this weirdly named town. Go to the nearest mall, and take the girl that was there. Once I have her I am to bring her back to headquarters for her to be administered the shot to strengthen her powers. After a few hours on a plane, I was in a rented car, on my way to the mall near to this weird town. I found the mall with no problems. I was told she would be at an electronics store, buying an electronic picture frame. I was confident I would capture her. I was told she was small, and that she would see I was coming. But that she would know it was too late to fight back or run. It would be easy.

I had been here for an hour, in a secluded spot. You would have to be purposely looking for me to see me. I was becoming bored when I saw my target walking toward the electronics store, and purchasing a picture frame. I moved from my spot to where when no one was looking I could jump out, grab her, and leave. As I waited for my chance to come, I started to wonder how I could get her out without being seen in the cameras…. Well, too late to fix that, she's coming now. I watched as she walked out of the store smiling, she took out a cell phone; it looked like she was going to take a picture of what she bought and send it to someone. Either that or she was going to text or call a friend. Suddenly she froze and her eyes snapped shut. I took this as my chance to move from my hiding spot to a spot behind her, but still secluded. She reached into her pure, pulled out a notebook it looked like, and a colored pencil. I remember this. It's what watchers do so they don't forget what they have watched. She was now drawing, her eyes still shut. I watched, curious. Then she stopped drawing, opened her eyes, and looked at what she had drawn in horror, the smile she had a second ago was gone. She placed her notebook back in her bag, along with her phone. The girl took a slow deep breath, and closed her eyes while exhaling. This was my chance, I quickly moved from my spot to where I was standing behind her. I blindfolded her while I picked her up bridal style, and ran out the nearest exit and to the car.

* * *

**A/N:** CUT! Did you like it? Here is how I kept my promise. Without Authors notes this chapter is 2,508 words long. With the Authors notes this chapter is 3,067 words long. Did I do a good job keeping my promise? This is an eight page long chapter, the longest I have ever written in **any** of my stories. :D I am so happy, not to mention surprised. I managed to make a chapter so long! Now, reward me with a bunch of reviews! Does anyone know what other story I used to make this a crossover? Tell me your guesses!

Where do you think the mystery guy is taking her? Who do you think it was that was Taken? All will be revealed in the next Chappy, but I want to know your guesses! Who knows? You might guess right!  
If you paid attention you should have all the answers to those questions. Everything you need to figure it out is in this Chapter.

Also, if anyone is looking for a Beta, I would love to be your Beta! On with other news, I will be updating as soon as I can. Hopefully I will be updating faster than usual over the next few months, when things slow down. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible!

Did you guys watch the movie awards show last night? Twilight got nominated for so many things, and they won a bunch of times. Twilight was nominated the best movie award. Every time they won they had this really stupid reaction. Rob Pattinson made an utter fool of himself during the awards, it was so funny! He looked hilarious!  
Kristen Stewart that night looked like she was starting to take on the role of Bella in real life; she dropped an award on stage as she was walking away. I was laughing so hard.

And freaking Miley Cyrus won a music award instead of Paramore! It was so messed up! Paramore should have won, Decode was an awesome song. But Paramore got cheated, sorry to all miley cyrus fans, I don't mean to offend you but I can't stand her! ~ 13stars


	5. Pictures

Disclaimer ~ There is one on every freakin CHAPTER! Read one of those already!

**~ Previously on 'Taken' ~**

**~ Random Person's POV ~**

This was my chance, I quickly moved from my spot to where I was standing behind her. I blindfolded her while I picked her up bridal style, and ran out the nearest exit and to the car.

**~ Pictures ~**

**~ APOV ~**

After eighth period was done I informed Edward that I was going shopping for a birthday present for Angela. He was okay with it and assured me that he would tell our parents. I hoped in my yellow Porsche and drove to the freeway. As I neared the mall I started thinking about what I should get Angela for her birthday… Jewelry? Clothes? Music? Shoes? I don't know… I think I'll just get her a necklace or something. I pulled into the parking lot of the mall and got out. I locked my car and walked to the entrance of the mall, headed to the nearest jewelry store. I searched all the jewelry stores in the mall. I didn't see anything that screamed Angela. I went to the music store but then I remembered that I didn't know what type of music she liked. So that idea was out of the question. I went to the clothes and shoe section, I saw stuff that screamed Angela, but I didn't see anything that would scream Angela and Happy 18th.  
I was thinking about going to a store to look for different gift ideas, I only stoop to that level if it is an emergency shopping need. I started walking trying to figure out where to go next, normally present shopping wasn't hard for me, it just jumped out. There was no searching needed, and they usually loved it too. I had decided to go to a different store. I was on my way to the mall exit when I passed a shop that sold electronic picture frames. I decided to get her that. I could put all the pictures that we have taken as long as I've known her, and put them in this. It's sentimental and screams Angela. She'll love it, I know she will. I walked it to the store and picked up the frame I had seen through the window. After I had it in my hand I went to pay for it. Once I paid I walked toward the door, done with my shopping. I pulled out my phone to take a picture and send it to Bella, for her opinion. I was just about to take a picture when I sensed someone watching me. That exact second, I had a vision.


	6. Happenings

Alright, I know I am so mean, but I couldn't help it! I had too much candy & soda, it was late, and my friend was all for it! Blame _**HER!**_ (She is giving me Death glares! It is not as impressive as mine. Death glare contest! This is when you know I have had too many sweets…) Now she's saying I sound like a Stupid Drunk. (What?) You have now met my friend, she says **Hi**. She is also the Author of **Dusk**. She's crazier than me! (Not kidding.) She was crazier on the night of the Twilight premiere. (She chocked 4 times and refused to stop screaming for no reason. My other friend had seen the movie so much she was saying the lines before the stars said them! I poured water on her that night. It was in the fridge too, so she was **SO** annoyed!) :D. He, he. Don't kill me! Kill _**Her**_! Spare Me! (Not her…) Your wonderful writer. I hope you enjoyed my note less Chapter Five. Enough of my rants. Please scroll down for your I'm sorry surprises. ~ 13stars

Also, before you scroll down, I wanted to let you guys know, that thanks to Brittany Xoxo this has been updated today, instead of tomorrow, she also wrote me a Poem! Isn't that coo? I decided to let you guys read it. Enjoy!

Hear it goes:  
I await for your next CHAPTER,  
Sitting upon this lonely CHAIR.  
Oh how I can feel the sorrow,  
And the DISPARE.  
Of not being able to READ  
If you could update; it would be a fine DEED.

The poem and saying she's gonna die from lack of updates, got me to update faster, I don't want her to die! Also, if you haven't reviewed for Chapter Five, then please do so, I am trying to get at least Seven reviews a chapter, my current level is Five a chapter.

Here is your Surprise! This is only a Note! I'm sorry but there is no chapter today.

KIDDING! Lucky for you there is more than an Authors note. Scroll down to read.

Here is your other suprise, i'm not sorry, i'm amused. Please don't kill me, kill **_Her!_**

I do _**NOT**_ own Twilight. (I wish) I sadly don't own any of the 'Attack Attack!' songs either, D: Wonder how I can fix that….. hm, oh well, while I figure that out, Enjoy the Chappy!

* * *

**~ Happenings ~**

**~ APOV ~**

I pulled my notebook out of my bag and started to draw what I had seen. Staring at the picture, I knew there wasn't enough time for me to run. He was too close. There wasn't any time to spare. I put away my drawing notebook, and I took a deep slow breath. That was all I had time to do before he came, and took me.

* * *

A/N: Did you like your surprise? Please Review! I beg of thee. The next Chapter is done; I'm just waiting for you to do your part, can we make it to seven reviews? Please?

**Reviews** are the **only thing** keeping me **writing**! So** review**!

I had this all layed out extremely funny (for me) you on the other hand, probly would've wanted to slap me. I couldn't get the uploader to work with me. So i had to get rid of the funny part.


	7. Dreams

Yay! You didn't kill me! Thank-You! Now I am free to update! Alright, so was the last chapter a shocker? Did you think that was who would be Taken? Anyways… I'll stop talking, and you can r&r!

Do I need to do one of these **every **chapter? Stop being lazy! Read the other Chapters! (Do you guys know that this is a disclaimer?)

**_HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Celebrate good times, Come on! It's Celebration time!_**

* * *

**Chapter Seven, Dreams**

**BPOV**

I think I was dreaming. I'm not sure though, normally I can tell if I am dreaming or not. This was too real to be a dream, but not real enough to be reality. In this dream, or reality…. Whichever it is, it felt like a warning. Like something bad has happened, like what I feared would come, had finally happened. My dream was of a faceless girl walking out of a store, I don't know where she was, I didn't recognize it. Then she pulled out a phone, stopped, and put it away. Her eyes had closed and she was drawing. Oh, so she was a watcher, well that helps explain it a little. I was now looking over her shoulder, at a man. Or was it the shape of a man? In front of him, was a girl. She was about the same size of Alice, but she was only a shape.

I was suddenly watching from across the room. There was no one else here. I was too caught up watching to notice before.

The man jumped from his hiding spot. He went behind the girl, and pulled out an orange strip of cloth; a blindfold. It was the mark of a sniff. Whoever wore the orange cloth was a target of a sniff. Like her. Poor girl, she is next in line for the injection. Will it happen to her? Or am I dreaming? The strange shape of a man, blindfolded the girl, but not before she took a deep breath, and in the same second, picked her up bridal style, and ran out the door.

I was now in a parking lot. Watching helplessly as the girl was put in the backseat of a car, and driven off to an unknown location.

I woke with a gasp. I had a million thoughts running through my head. That dream was too real. It must have been a warning. What was the warning about? Did it actually happen? Who was the girl? But more importantly, who was the man. I know he is from Division, the orange cloth proved that.

I'm becoming paranoid now I thought to myself with a shake of my head. It was only a dream, it didn't happen. Division is not anywhere near me, they did not take anyone. I still can't shake the feeling that it was a warning, or that it happened. Or that it is going to happen, if it hasn't already.

If it happened, I can't help her. I have avoided being caught before, so I don't know the location of Division. Only the ones that are Taken know where it is at, if they are lucky and haven't passed out.  
What Am I Thinking? This has never happened! It Was A Dream! Snap out of it! I screamed in my head. I wasn't able to snap out of it completely, just enough to make it where I could go to school and act like I always do, and hide the feeling. Looking over at my alarm clock I decided to get ready for school. It was earlier than I usually wake up, but with this feeling, I would never be able to fall back asleep.

I got off of my bed, grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. The water felt good on my back, it helped me wash away the weird feeling left over from the dream. I soon couldn't spend any more time or I would be late, I may have got up early, but now I'm probably at the time I am usually at with what I do before school every day. I got out of the shower and got dressed for the long day ahead. After I was done, I realized I hadn't marked the date on the calendar for Angela's party. I grabbed a pen and marked it so I wouldn't forget.

Next I went downstairs to grab some breakfast. I think I'll get cereal this morning. As I was walking down the stairs to the kitchen the doorbell rang. The feeling was back. Like this was what it had been warning me about.

I reached the door and turned the handle. Once the door was open, I was shocked at what I saw.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW ! ! ! I am so sorry the other Chapters were so short!!! Gah, okay. Do you guys have any idea what she saw? Maybe a lion? Okay no lion but that would be funny. Review! Can we go for the same amount as last time? Please? I shall update soon… Hope you liked it! **

**From the clues I gave in this Chappie… Do you guys know what the other story I mixed with this is? I already had one person guess it was a crossover of Twilight and the movie Taken. I'm sorry but that was not it. I just used that movie for the name of my story. 0.0 GUESS! I need to know if anyone has figured it out!**

**_HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Celebration time!_**

**Your Author **

**13stars**


	8. Surprises

Okay! Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's longer than the last few chapters. Enjoy!

Okay so for those of you who took the Poll and told me you wanted EPOV in this Chapter then Thank You. I really wasn't sure what to do and this gives me a reason to make this chapter (and the story) longer. R&R

**Important A/N at the bottom. DO. NOT. SKIP.**

* * *

~Chapter Eight, Surprises~

~ EPOV ~ (Whoo ! I wonder what's gonna happen.)

After I came home I told Esme and Carlisle that Alice had gone shopping. I went upstairs and started my homework. After that was done I cleaned up my room a bit, it was getting messy. It was around 6 o' clock when I was done and went downstairs to play piano. I haven't played in a few days.

I was sitting in the music room. I couldn't decide what song to play so I decided to play them all. Esme's favorite, Bella's Lullaby, and a few others with no specific meaning. I was soon lost in my music. I loved playing. Glancing up at the clock I decided it was time to sleep.

A few minutes later I was unconscious

I woke up and got dressed. I was putting my stuff in my bag when there was a knock on my door. I looked up to see Esme in the doorway. I looked at her with a questioning glance. She looked extremely worried today.

"Carlisle wants to have a family meeting." She told me.

I nodded and followed her to the dining room.

Sitting down I looked at Carlisle I was wondering why there was a need for a meeting this early. He looked at me as he spoke.

"Did you see Alice last night?"

Puzzled I shook my head. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Did you get any calls or texts from her?"

Again I shook my head no while glancing at my phone.

"Why are you asking me? Wasn't she in her room this morning?"

"No she wasn't" He said looking at me. Wait, does he mean Alice is missing?

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"Well, no we don't. It's why I was asking you."

Swallowing I hesitantly asked. "Are you saying that she is missing?" I was horrified. Alice couldn't be gone.

Sadness filled his eyes. "Yes, she is missing. Do you know any of her friend's names? They might know where she is. Lets just hope she went to visit someone before coming home and fell asleep there. Call Jasper and Emmett too. She might have called one of them." I nodded and dialed Jaspers number.

He picked up on the tenth ring. "Hello?" The groggy voice of Jasper asked.

"Jasper have you heard from Alice since yesterday after school?" Please tell me he has. She has to be alright.

"No," He answered, fully awake. "Why are you asking me anyways? She's your sister. Shouldn't you know where she is?" I so wish that was true. I wish I knew where she is.

I sighed "No I don't. Neither do Carlisle or Esme. We were hoping you would know considering she's your girlfriend."

"What happened?" Jasper asked, slight panic in his voice.

"We don't know. We're trying to find out. Can you call Emmett and ask if he's seen her and call me back?" Lets hope Emmett has heard from her. I doubt it. Still, I can hope, right?

"Yeah sure."

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and filled Carlisle in. I figured that if Emmett didn't know then maybe her friend Bella Swan would know. I mean they spend almost all their free time at her house. Alice must have contacted her. I told Carlisle what I thought. He agreed. When Jasper called and told us that Emmett hadn't heard from her. I told them to come over here. We were using plan B.

~ BPOV ~

Standing on my doorstep was an entire family of strangers. It was early too! The kids of the group all look like they were in high school. This entire group looked worried. I'm guessing that the two in front are the most worried, and that they are the parents of the group on my doorstep.

"Hello, um, can I help you?" I asked warily

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. I believe you can help us." The man with blonde hair said. Cullen? Why does this sound so familiar? Oh! Right, that was Alice's last name; I have never met her family before.  
At the mention of the name Cullen, I moved to the side of the door and motioned for them to come in. Closing the door and motioning for them to follow me to the family room.  
"Have a seat, would you like anything to drink?" I asked looking at them all in turn. " I have a feeling we will be here for awhile."

"No, that's quit alright, you don't have to trouble yourself" Carlisle said

"Alright then, I'll be back in a minute. Make yourself comfortable." I said, as I headed toward the kitchen, I had poured it up seconds earlier. When I came back I sat down across from them."What did you need help with?"

He looked at me and paused, like he was unsure of how to put it. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions? It would help me figure out how to ask."

"Not a problem, go ahead and ask." I told him

"You are Best Friends with my daughter, Alice. Right?"

I was a little surprised, this is about Alice? Again there was that feeling of dread.

"Yes" I told him

"Did you know that Alice went to the mall yesterday?" He asked me

"Yes, I did. She said something about not getting Angela a birthday present and asked me if I wanted to come help her. I had to tell her I couldn't because I had a lot of homework to finish."

"Okay, did she ever call you? Contact you at all after school?"

"No she didn't. We had an agreement that she would send me a picture of whatever she bought Angela and I would text her back with my opinion on it. She never sent me that message, I was wondering why. Do you know?" I asked. I figure since he is her dad then he should know. It seems like every time I give them an answer that they get more worried…. What's going on?

"No I don't know why. The thing is…" He glanced at the woman besides him and then back to me.

"What? It's okay, you can tell me, and I promise not to freak out"

"I don't know how to say this… ok." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing."I'm just going to say it. Alice never came home last night. She never answered her phone either. We were hoping that you knew what had happened to her."

I frowned; the feeling of dread again. I almost gasped. The dream! Was it trying to warn me about this before? Suddenly I knew what to do next. I asked questions.

"Has Alice shown any signs of supernatural abilities?" I directed it to all of them, figuring that at least one would know. I was looking around the room when someone spoke up.

"Yes, she has." My head snapped to the left to look at him. The others had turned to look at him too.

"What type of signs?" I asked looking at a boy with bronze hair and green eyes

He thought for a second before answering. "She would space out once in a while and once she clutched her forehead. When I asked her about it she claimed it was a headache, or that she got an idea. Her ideas usually involved shopping."

"What did she carry with her?"

"Um, she carried her keys, supplies for school, makeup, a pad of paper, and a black pencil." Everyone gave him this look that clearly said, 'How the hell do you know what's in her bag?"

"Do you know why she carried the paper and black pencil? "

"She loved to draw, sometimes after she would space out she would pull them out and draw a picture. Drawing was her hobby, that is, besides shopping."

I started to trace the rim of my cup. I averted my eyes from him and focused on my cup, a bunch of theories running through my head. Was she a watcher? Everything he has told me are signs of a watcher, the spacing out, the drawing… clutching her forehead, which normally implies that it was a pretty bad headache as she claimed, or that she had foreseen something big, maybe shocking. Could she? If she is then she must be second generation. She never showed any signs of this around me. If she is a second generation then what happened to the first generation watcher? Are they dead? Did they foresee this?

I remember a part of my past, a day before I knew about my ability. I remember it clearly. It was a typical day in Florida, sunny. A woman had walked up to me as I was getting off bus after school. I was only ten at the time. The woman told me that in eight years I would meet someone who was to help me. She told me that when the time came, I would see a camellia in a blue vase. She told me to take the flower, and give it to them. That they would help me get back the person who needed to be helped. How? She did not say, she just said that I would piece it together as I go. When? I would know when the time came. I didn't believe her at first, but now I'm wondering if she was speaking the truth, if she was a watcher, if she had known this would happen. Maybe a first generation watcher warned her.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Carlisle asked me. I turned to look at him. Everyone turned to look at me.

"I don't know what happened to her, but I have a feeling of what happened. I'm normally right about these things. "

So, hmm, how to put it… how? I stood up and crossed the room to look at a picture on the wall before continuing. With my free hand I traced my finger down the glass, tracing the pictures inside, stalling for time, deciding how to say it. I could feel their eyes on me. I bit my lip, and I took my chance. They will either be horrified, or confused.

"Have you ever heard of Division?" I asked while slowly turning to look at them.

Everyone but one looked confused. Okay, so at least one of them know what and who they are… to an extent. But, how much does he know? If he knew how vile they are, he wouldn't be so… calm. If he knew it all then there probably wouldn't be any color left in his face. I crossed to the back door and looked out. Giving them a minute to compose their expressions and figure out their answer. Meanwhile, I was trying to figure out how to explain it and stay calm. That is if they ask that question, which I'm pretty sure they will ask. I just wish they didn't have to find out in these circumstances.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me that isn't a Cliffy… It isn't to me but it might be for you… Please tell me if it is. I halfway know how to get past my writers block in the next Chapter. I couldn't go on forever. I had to stop sometime. This is my second longest chapter, 2,174 words.

Congrats to _**Yalina09**_ for figuring out what movie I used with Twilight. If you haven't seen Push, then you won't know where I'm going with this, you should be happy. If you have seen Push, then don't worry, you will only know half of what happens. (Maybe)

I created a Homepage, so if you want to know **Anything **about** any **of my stories then go to my profile, click on Homepage, and find the information you want to know. I may add a calendar for update dates but I don't know about that since I'm not updating regularly. I'm still finishing the details, like spelling for instance.

_**And for my annoying ego could give me 15 reviews? I know you can do that. It shouldn't be too hard since there are 25 people reading this story.**_ _**The more I get the faster I'll update.**_

I will still update when the next chapter is done. So don't worry I won't take a month to update, that's just torture. I have read stories that haven't updated in Three months or so, I refuse to do that to you guys, though I could. *_*

Your Author,

13stars


	9. Idk what to name it

I am so sorry! I ment to update ages ago! My laptop is not fixed yet. But I do know what is wrong, I have a defective charger. I'm sending it in for a new one; it might take a few weeks to get it back.

* * *

**BPOV** (Continued)

"Division?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed, "Yes"

"What is division?" He asked. I really wish you didn't have to know this.

I turned to look at them. My eyes wandered from one person to the next, until I got to the one with the Bronze hair. The one who didn't know enough to scare him, but he wasn't completely confused.

"You," I started looking at him. "What do you know about division?" Everyone looked between us, confused. He sighed and spoke. "I have heard of division, everyone I talk to that knows about them. Fear them, but refuse to say why. I thought they didn't know the whole story. I also thought they knew, but were too afraid to tell." Don't know the whole story? They may not know all the facts of how it started, but they sure as hell know what division does, and why they do. Why our kind fear them. If they don't know that then they are really ignorant. Dim sighted. You can't say they don't care, everyone does. As for why they were scared to tell, I can see why. It could be dangerous for them. We have worked hard to hide why we can do what we can. Most of the people, who are regular, normal, boring humans, think we are jokes. Those of us who are sniffs, but do not work for division, people think they are a hoax, that they aren't real that they are doing magic tricks. They became a joke, fortune tellers are rarely believed, but all that they predict, comes true.

"They have a good reason to, a right to. That's all you know?" I verified.

"Yes."

Tracing my glass again I realized that they had a right to know. That they should know. I would have to start from the beginning. About our history, why they are feared, what I think… everything. Their attention was back on me.

Looking at them, I told them a small part of the story. I would tell them the rest in a minute or two, I didn't want to go into a full story mode and freak them out. I want to take it slow.

"These people, who fear division, should fear them. People hide from division. They stay low profile. They don't make themselves know. If they were found by division, and had… qualities, lets say, they would be in danger." I finished slowly, pausing to let my words sink in.

"How would they be in danger?"

I glanced up at him. Thinking about how I could answer that. I opened my mouth. "I- "

_Nock, Nock _

Now who is it?

I got up and looked through the peep hole, why didn't I do this when the Cullens' came? Suddenly all my senses were on alert. I felt the blood drain from my face. Panic took over. I backed away from the door. I kept facing it, not trusting to have my back facing them. When I was far enough away, I turned and headed back to the Cullens'. I think they noticed my expression. It worried them that much was clear on their faces. Ignoring them for a moment I held up one finger, a sign to wait, and went to my room. Under a loose floorboard there was a box. Grabbing what was in the box I headed downstairs.

**EPOV**

My family was pretty worried when Bella came back. She was really pale, like there wasn't any blood in her face. There was panic and fear, not to mention hatred in her brown eyes. She looked at us, held one finger up, a sign to wait. Then she went upstairs. My family and I exchanged uneasy looks. Whatever is making her act this way can't be good. Not even a minute and half had passed when she came back downstairs with a gun, and bullets.

* * *

A/N: I was able to get the beginning of this chapter off my laptop on very little power. This was not how I origionally planned for this chapter to turn out, but I like it. I got an idea that will twist the story a bit, make information scenes different then others. Interesting, not boring. I'm sorry its short, but I couldn't let you guys wait for weeks without an update. I'm sorry if that's a cliffy. I do know where the next chapter will go though.

**Goal: 15 reviews for one chapter. I will still update even if I don't get them all, but it would make me **_**really**_** happy if you guys could make that happen.**

Your Author,

13stars


	10. History and Trouble rolled into one

BPOV

Walking back to the door, I hid my weapon in my jacket pocket, fingering the trigger. I looked at the door for a minute, they started calling out my name saying they knew I was in there. I told the Cullens' to stay quiet, and to not ask questions. Opening the door I let them in, "Hello Bella, long time no see, huh?" I nodded. "Oh so you don't want to talk? Okay fine by me."

"What do you want?" I asked

"You know how we found you?" He said holding up a toothbrush in a plastic bag."From that raid all those years ago, still had a scent, it was almost gone."

Flashes appeared of that day, right before my eyes going home to find my mom and dad on the ground dead, result of fighting division, they were carrying their bodies out. I had gone quickly and called a contact in Forks, Washington, and he agreed on playing the parent roll while I went into hiding until I was ready to return into public eyes.

While he talked, a sniff walked around the room smelling all my stuff, cups in the bathroom, kitchen, bedrooms. He joined his friend. "Looks like it´s been just you and a guy for a long time."

"What _are_ you looking for anyways?_ Who_ are you looking for?" I questioned, getting annoyed.

"A girl escaped one of the Divisions after we gave her the boost, we know you have a history with random… subjects. She has something we want."

"Which girl did you take this time? What's her name?"

"We don't know her name, we only have a picture of her. Here, maybe you've seen her, give any information to this number." He said handing me the picture with a card that had a phone number on it.

I schooled my face in a blank mask, while I was in wanting to laugh, and tear down the country trying to find her. "No I don't know her, never seen her before, which division did she escape from?"

"Japan."

"Japan," I echoed faintly, "You´re all the way over here, talking to me, when she escaped from Japan?

They nodded. "Wouldn't…shouldn't you be searching in Japan? I highly doubt she's left the country without help, and she would be a real easy target."

"She's a Watcher. We haven't been able to find her, we have agents searching all over the world."

"Well, I hope you find her, we wouldn't want her dying without the second part of the boost."

"Tell us if you find anything."

"I will."

One sniff disappeared and came back. "Oh, and hope you don't mind, we need to able to find you." He said holding up my toothbrush. They walked out the door.

I closed the door turned around, leaned against the door and exhaled. I then grabbed a duffle bag, ran up the stairs, and started throwing clothes into it. When I came back down I started throwing more necessities, including more bullets, and went back to the Cullens.

"Sorry about that, maybe we could continue this in a different location." I said while writing a note to my friend otherwise known as my "father" in Forks.

"Sure, but only if you tell us what is going on."

"Deal."

I spun, ran out to the back door, opened the shed, and got into my fast car. Pulling into the driveway I motioned for them to follow me. Soon we were on the highway, headed for the other side of town. I stopped, and went into the forest, deeper and deeper, so as to not be overheard.

I looked at Carlisle. "Would you like to know the history of Division? Of the ones in danger? It would help you understand. But if I do, then you mustn't interrupt me. It will go quicker if you don't. You can ask all the questions you want after I'm finished."

They all nodded. I began. My voice was dead, bleak, dull however you want to describe it.

"There are special people in this world. They don't ask for it, they're just born this way. They pass you by the streets every day, unnoticed by most." I smiled as I remembered how much fun it is to mess with random strangers on the street… ah, good times, good times.

"It started in 1945 when the Nazis were conducting experiments in psychic warfare." I swallowed before continuing. Nazis, typical so typical. Why is it that the Nazis always have some part in this? Oh, right, they are crazy and don't care if people are hurt.

"Trying to turn those with psychic abilities into soldiers. Lots of us died." I said while closing my eyes. " The war ended, but the experiments never stopped. Other governments around the world set up what they called Divisions. Trying to do what the Nazis couldn't. To turn us into weapons. The Division's agents are trained to track and hunt us down like animals. Taking us away from our families and friends. They test us and categorize us." I looked up at them. Trying to gauge their reaction for this next bit of information.

"I have reasons to believe that Alice is a Watcher, she can see the future. Even if that's not always as simple as it sounds." I frowned. "There are many different types of powers. Others are called Movers, just an easy way of saying telekinesis." Shock flashed briefly on their faces.

"Pushers put thoughts in your head. And make whatever lie they come up with, the truth." I smiled at the memories. "Sniffs, shifters, shadows, bleeders," I shuddered at the last particularly nasty one. "It goes on and on."

"In Divisions' eyes, we are lab rats. Only one problem, we keep dying. No one has ever survived the drug that was meant to boost our powers. The future is always changing. In the largest of ways, by the smallest of things. They've been winning a lot of battles, now it's our turn to win the war. Only question is, will you help? Or will you stay out of it and keep your family safe? This involves me, it doesn't involve you unless you choose to. Those people that came to my house, they were sniffs, some of Divisions agents. So I'll ask again, what is your choice? You must make it fast, we don't have much time."

* * *

Okay, **I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!** I _never _thought it would take so long to get Microsoft home and student for my computer, I had been using free trials until now and I_ finally_ got enough money to buy one. _**Sorry!**_ I am now updating after _months_….. ugh, I'm _horrible_.

Posted 12-2-09, words- 1,107


End file.
